witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Jacques de Aldersberg
|eyes = Hazel|hair = Brown|gender = Male|profession = Grand Master of the Order (last of White first of Flaming)|abilities = Source Swordmanship}}Jacques de Aldersberg is a charismatic and militant figure, whose past has played a great role in shaping the events of The Witcher (PC). __FLAGS__ Jacques de Aldersberg is the Grand Master of the Order of the Flaming Rose. He founded the Order upon remnants of the Order of the White Rose, but has taken its underlying philosophy in a radical and uncompromising direction. Jacques de Aldersberg is a fanatical follower of the Cult of Eternal Fire, wielding his innate "source" powers through sheer force of will (having had no formal training). He aims to overthrow King Foltest, bring about a new age and destroy all non-humans, whom he views (at best) as relics of the past. Using stolen witchers' secrets, and with the aid of the Salamandra organization, Jacques has created mutant soldiers to uphold the increasingly twisted ideals he espouses. It becomes clear that he will stop at nothing to achieve his goals. Before joining the Order, it is rumored that Jacques was a vagrant fueled only by his hatred of non-humans. Associated quests * Frozen Reflections * Sweet Revenge * Witchers' Secrets Journal Entry He is mentioned in the book The Viziman Uprising which describes events from the original game. Journal Entry :History is full of charismatic leaders who, by their deeds, etched their names in the annals of kingdoms and nations. Jacques de Aldersberg, Grand Master of the Order of the Flaming Rose, was beyond any doubt one such figure. He died at Geralt's hand and his rebellion against King Foltest was crushed, yet both these events left their mark on Temeria and its political situation, and their echoes can be heard to this day. The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt In the quest "message from an old friend" Geralt goes into a bookshop and is immediately informed by the bookkeeper that someone left a book for him. While the identity of the person is never revealed in-game, it is highly possible that the person refers to Jacques. Notes * He is mentioned in the book The Flower and the Flame. * Various townspeople will chat about his glistening armour during Chapter II and Chapter III. * Siegfried notes after Geralt aids him during the Gold Rush quest that he is to receive a medal from Jacques de Aldersberg. * It is speculated, and clearly alluded to, by the different comments uttered by Jacques depending upon Geralt's upbringing of Alvin, by fans and even Geralt himself, that Jacques is Alvin, the child Geralt rescued in Chapter I (see speculation about Alvin). Gallery Scenes Geralt with dead GM.png Painting Geralt and GM.jpg People GM full.png Painting Grandmaster and baby.jpg People Jacques de Aldersberg.png cs:Jakub z Aldersbergu de:Jacques de Aldersberg es:Jacques de Aldersberg fr:Jacques d'Aldersberg hu:Jacques de Aldersberg pl:Jakub de Aldersberg pt-br:Jacques de Aldersberg ru:Яков из Альдерсберга it:Jacques de Aldersberg Category:Humans Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:The Witcher Epilogue Category:Knights Category:Grand Masters